Disney Friends and the Modern Life
Disney Friends and the Modern Life is an upcoming animated live-action family sitcom of the Mickey Mouse series and Disney franchises aired in 2025. Plot Every Disney Channel show is all in a crossover series having adventures of their lifestyles. Cast Live-action * Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser * Mallory James Mahoney as Destiny Baker * Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva * Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer * Shelby Simmons as Ava * Scarlett Estevez as Gwen Flores * Israel Johnson as Noah Lambert * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter-Carter * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter-Carter * Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson * Sky Katz as Tess * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson * Dakota Lotus as Cooper "Coop" Wrather * Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron "Cami" Wrather * Ruth Righi as Sydney Reynolds * Jackson Dollinger as Young Max Reynolds * Sophie Pollono as Layne Reed * Sofia Rosinsky as Zora Morris * Ramon Reed as Owen Blatt * Kaylin Hayman as Blair Bennett * Suzi Barrett as Rachel Bennett-Blatt * Tobie Windham as Byron Blatt * Kylie Cantrall as Gabby Duran * Maxwell Acee Donovan as Wesley * Callan Farris as Jeremy Voices * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Ashley Eckstein as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Jim Cummings as Pete * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck from DuckTales * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck from DuckTales * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck from DuckTales * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel from Tangled: The Series * Zachary Levi as Eugene from Tangled: The Series * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6: The Series * Scott Adsit as Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green from Big City Greens * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green from Big City Greens * Brenda Song as Anne Boochuny from Amphibia * Justin Felbinger as Sprig from Amphibia * Sarah Nicole Robles as Luz from The Owl House * Wendie Malick as Eda from The Owl House * Alex Hirsch as King from The Owl House * Amanda C. Miller as Sprucia Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * Julie Maddalena as Gilli Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * Crispin Freeman as Isaak Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * Christine Marie Cabanos as Fawn Salvaje (season 2) from the Sprucia and Gilli series * Louis Tamone as Prince Charles from the Sprucia and Gilli series * Stuart Allan as Prince Arthur from the Sprucia and Gilli series * Abby Trott as Princess Bridget from the Sprucia and Gilli series * TBA * Olivia Holt as Viola Miller from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Cree Summer as Monique Wilson from Viola the Approved Pop Star Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Raven's Home Category:Disney shows Category:2020s Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020s American television series Category:2025 Category:Big City Greens Category:Tangled Category:Elena of Avalor Category:DuckTales Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Owl House Category:Viola the Approved Pop Star Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star